Admirable Confidence
by VampHibari
Summary: Tsuna who is 6 is on the plane back to Namimori from his trip at Italy...All of a sudden there is a storm...people are praying, are alarmed, are shaking, and a boy is reading a book without fear? 1827 not in a romantic way though...admiration...
1. Chapter 1

Admirable Confidence

Hi peeps (i luv the purple ones and yellow because hibari is a purple flame and cuz hibari's bird is yellow) ANyways i did this story for my friend...I hope you all like it...Also this is a moral story

PLEASE REVIEW...

SUMMARY

Tsuna who is 6 years old is on a plane and suddenly there is a storm...he looked around and saw people either shivering...sleeping...praying...alarmed...and a boy who looked like he didnt care about the sotrm?

LETS START THE STORY PEEPS~

FIRST TSUNA POV...

Tsuna is 6 years old and he is going to Japan from his trip in Italy...

"Mama i hate the plane lets get our car"

"Tsu-kun we cant ride our car all the way to japan" said his mother Nana

"Haha Tsuna when you ride the plane isnt it fun?" smiled his father Iemitsu

"No~ Its scary...I hate it"

"Now now-ah! Its time lets go into the plane" said his mother

"H-hai" The boy sighed...he definitely didnt like the plane...

When he is in a plane he feels like something bad is gonna happen...and he was right...

Suddenly a stormy huge gray thundery cloud came upon the plane...

"Please fasten your seatbelts for your safety" said the announcer lady

After few minutes or a hour later another announcement came, "We shall not be serving food nor beverages at this time as we are expecting a little trouble. One again please be sure to fasten your seatbelts"

"M-mama will we be okay" asked the boy worried...

"I dont know Tsu-kun"

"Haha Tsuna its okay if this plane crashed into the ocean we can swim home" laughed his father

Tsuna thought _"why couldnt my dad be normal" the boy sighed_

Tsuna looked around...There were people in fear, alarmed, praying, and watching a book NORMALLY!

Tsuna looked at the boy who seemed a bit older than him...who has jet black hair...sharp grayish yet blueish eyes...in black clothes...with a logo 18 on it...

He wondered, _"How can that onii-san read the book so calmly...there is a storm shaking the plane yet he didnt care?...how cool"_

Suddenly those sharp eyes turned to Tsuna and met eyes...Tsuna flinched how strong the glare was...it was as if it can see everything in his mind...He stared back in curiousity...

HIBARI'S POV

"Sheesh that old herbivore of mine takes so long...sigh"

He just read his favorite books about carnivores...how they are and smirked as he read...suddenly he felt something was staring at him and adverted his eyes to the source and was surprised...

There was a brown haired boy with HUGE set of honey brown orb eyes...staring at him...he looked like a herbivore observing the enemy or its predator...hibari smirked thinking he found a perfect toy...

TSUNA'S POV AGAIN

Tsuna looked away looking at the window thinking...i wonder when the storm will end...i hate thunder i just hope there isnt an-HIEEEEE"

Suddenly there was a flash of thunder and sound of lightning...he grabbed onto his papa thats sitting next to him but he noticed his parents fell asleep...HOW CAN THEY SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS...Then he noticed everyone fell asleep except the boy who was reading the book...Tsuna had to use the restroom..he tried to wake his papa but he didnt budge...the boy sighed and gathered all the courage he had and took off the seatbelt and and walked to the restroom...

HIBARI'S POV

Hmm so carnivores never show their weakne-! The little boy he saw took off his seat belt and ran off...

Hibari then thought _"Where is that herbivore going? He should be scared out of his wits to move around..."_

He then sighed and ran after the kid...It led to the restroom

_Knock Knock_

A voice came out from the inside

"Umm...im using the restroom"

Hibari smirked knowing the boy must be embarrassed...

After he heard a flush and then hand washing...

THUNDER CRASHING NOISE! LOL I FORGOT HOW LIGHTNING SOUND LIKE!

"HIIEEEEEEE"

Hibari heard the shriek and crying...he sighed and took out the extra key for the restroom door and opened it...it was dark...he heard a crying in the sink drawer...is that what its called?

"Herbivore come out of there"

"No its scary and scary..."

"Herbivore you repeated the same words together"

"I-I dont care but i wont come out"

HIbari then smirked because there was no one who ever stood against him...

"If you dont come out ill bite you to death"

"B-B-BITE?"

"Yes bite"

"B-b-but why?"

"Cuz you arent listening"

"Leave me alone ill come out after the thunder goes away"

"Do you want me to make the thunder sound go away herbivore"

Hibari noticed the door of the drawer opened and found the little boy's head sticking out asking

"Y-y-you can do that"

"Of course ...anyone who bothers me will get bitten to death"

"Onii-san? You cant bite it to death because its natural"

"Who told you that"

"My grandma...She died in a plane ride..." the boy had tears flowing out madly...Hibari was tired...very tired indeed...

Hibari pulled the child and took him to the empty vip room...he locked it...

"Onii-san where are we?"

"In my room"

"E-ehh? You live in a plane Onii-san"

"No its the place where i come when im bored"

"I-I see...ill be going...!HIEEEEE"

ANOTHER THUNDER SOUND...

Hibari noticed suddenly the boy disappeared as fast as lightning...He heard sound again this time in a corner...

"Herbivore you sure run fast"

"B-but i must hide myself...Its scary"

Hibari smirked in amusement...Just like a real rabbit herbivore hiding itself for protection against its predator...! then hibari noticed...in his place anywhere he went everyone was scared of him...but the boy didnt

"Herbivore arent you scared of me"

"E-eh? Ummm why"

"Just answer"

"Ummm no not really i think you are cool oniisan you have really pretty eyes and hair" said the boy nervously smiling...

Hibari was kinda shocked for a few nanosecond...nobody complimented like that...he then remembered the rules of a carnivore

1. Never show any signs of weakness

Hibari just looked at the boy

"Herbivore come here and ill make the sound of the thunder go away"

"Really"

"Hn"

Hibari took the boys hand and went to the bed that suddenly appeared because i wanted it to

covered him with the blanket...Hibari thought it was very warm to do this with this little boy...

"Onii-san"

"Hn"

"Whats a herbavoire?"

Hibari smirked at the boy who tried to pronounce it

"It means a weak thing like you herbivore"

"Then what are you onii-san?"

"Im a carnivore"

"Whats that"

"Its the strongest of all"

"I want to be a carnivore"

"You cant"

"Why" whined the boy

"Because you are weak"

"Ill become strong..."

"Hn"

SUDDENLY ANOTHER THUNDER NOISE

the boy flinched and started shaking as if it met its end...tears started flowing out...

"Herbivore you said you wanted to be a Carnivore"

The boy was busy crying and shaking but still nodded

"Then defeat your fear of thunder"

"I-I cant"

"Why not" hibari was stressed out because the boy wanted to be but cant?

"My grandmother died in a plane in a storm...its scary...i feel like im gonna die"

"You wont"

"I believe ill die and ill meet my grandma" said the boy tears running down his face while he made an emotionless calm face...but it didnt fit the boy...his honey orb eyes looked lifeless...

"No you wont"

"Why not" faced the boy.

"Because since i am strong i will protect you..." Hibari was shocked at what he said...was he going nuts after watching the thunder...

"Thanks onii-san by the way why arent you scared?"

"My father (old fart) is the pilot and he told me he would take me home"

"Wow onii-san you are so strong and confident! I want to be just like you"

"Hn"

Suddenly they fell asleep...

Hibari woke up...he immediately stood out of the bed and noticed the little boy was gone...

"Who are you looking for Kyoya" said a man

"A herbivore...you old fart you took too long"

"Are you talking about a little boy?"

"Hn"

"He left with his parents...he left you a letter"

Hibari walked to his father Alaude and got the letter and started reading it...

_"Dear Onii-san,_

_I will be leaving first i guess...I hope we meet again Oniisan! I live in Namimori! I hope we can meet as a carnivoire together or you can teach me to be a carnivoire_

_By the way my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! Also i noticed that im not afraid of thunder anymore"_

_From the herbivoire Tsunayoshi Sawada"_

He smirked at the speling mistake...Namimori...is his hometown and the town he rules over...he smirked

"Tsunayoshi Sawada"

THE END

BY THE WAY THE MORAL LESSON IS THAT YOU CAN DO ANYTHING WHEN YOU ARE CONFIDENT AND STRONG...

YOU WILL BE SUCCESSFUL like hibari who found a herbivore and tsuna who defeated his fear of thunder through hibari's confident...


	2. Chapter 2 Message To Readers

Hi guys its Undying Sensei here and I want to say something to all of you fans of my stories. You see I looked at my mail and there was like 400 (estimated) amounts of fan fiction mail and I was really happy. **However I noticed there were barely any reviews or private messages about anything**.

I know we all never have seen each other (well maybe) but I wish you guys will send messages or reviews to other stories of mine. I really do. I will answer all messages containing any questions through private messaging or in the stories.

I hope to see your messages.


End file.
